


Discipline.

by sleepyprincess



Series: Professor Scientia Punishes EVERYONE [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blackmail, Classroom Sex, College, College Student Noctis Lucis Caelum, College Student Prompto Argentum, Desk Sex, Discipline, Dominant Ignis Scientia, Dubious Consent, Erections, Everyone Is Gay, Exams, Gags, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Nude Photos, Photography, Professor Gladiolus Amicitia, Professor Ignis Scientia, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism, cheating on exams, gladio comes in at the end, heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Ignis catches Noctis and Prompto cheating on an exam. Ignis makes them do dirty stuff.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Professor Scientia Punishes EVERYONE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Discipline.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Professor Scientia series.

“ _Insolence_ ,” Ignis began, tapping his palm with the 18-inch metal ruler, “only serves to cause **trouble**.” As he purred out those last words, he whacked the exposed ass of Prince Noctis with said ruler. An ambivalent cry strained itself in the raven-haired male’s throat, as he had been gagged with a stress ball by the haughty professor. Watching the entire scene unfold was Prompto Argentum, Noct’s boyfriend.  


It all started when Professor Ignis Scientia caught them cheating on their midterm exams. The two boys sat next to each other in class that day, knowing how difficult the test would be. Assuming they were clever, both males came up with hand signals to check which answers the other had written down. However, they failed to take notice of their teacher’s abnormally piercing gaze.  


Infatuation, desperation and delusion rolled into one ball had equated to misadventure for Prompto and Noctis.  


The blond man did not even bother to hide how tented his jeans became from the situation in front of him. He was all too eager to placate the irate mentor, memories of being fucked by him only making his protrusive hard-on even less favorable.  


“We didn’t mean to ch-cheat,” he pleaded, gripping onto the seat, “w-we just wanted to p-pa–”  


“Did you two _sincerely_ believe I wouldn’t find out?” Ignis cut him off, his sharp tone piercing the already tense air pervading throughout the classroom. “Your faulty judgment, Mr. Argentum, leaves me no choice but to discipline you _both_.” He thwacked Noct’s ass again, triggering another cry of arousal conflicting with pain. The gagged student thrashed not long after, encouraging the professor to grab a fistful of his black locks as he yanked him upward.  


Ignis held Noctis against him, feeling the latter’s back against his chest before he glowered down at Prompto, who sat only one desk away from the two. The prince’s cock stood erect against his clothed stomach, precum staining his black t-shirt. His arms were bound by the one hand of their unexpectedly powerful teacher.  


“I should fail you both,” the mentor said, his voice abruptly becoming even, “but I have something _better_ in mind. Take out your camera.”  


Apprehension traveled all over Prompto’s body, “Wh-What?” He squeaked out, hoping this was all a nightmare/wet dream he’d soon wake up from.  


“Take. Out. Your. _Camera_ ,” The professor repeated, his lips curling into a sneer. His viridescent eyes radiated a ferocity he’d never seen before. “ _I’m_ going to fuck your boyfriend,” he slammed Noctis’ upper torso down onto the desk, exerting his trousers and briefs down even further, “and _you_ shall document it.”  


Ignis unfastened the buckle of his belt, shoving his own bottoms down ~~_(thankful he had gone commando that day)_~~. “Our resident royal is aesthetically pleasing, is he not?” He crooned in a deriding tone to his blond pupil, who took out his camera with wobbling hands. The older man knelt down in front of Noct’s swollen ass and massaged both cheeks, keeping his grip firm on his arms. Prom felt his cheeks burn with a fusion of jealousy and anticipation, the latter overpowering the former. He palmed his own front, cursing under his breath at how hot this twisted predicament was.  


“ **Mmmmm** ,” was all the entrapped male could moan with the gag, wriggling in place when he was being touched. This moment was met with an open-handed smack from the top’s palm.  


“You, _Highness_ , are guilty-by-association,” he snapped before he beckoned Prompto over. “Your boyfriend is going to document me eating your ass and fucking it. If neither of you complies, and you end up telling **anyone** , I will fail you both. Expulsion will follow shortly. I recommend you start snapping, Mr. Argentum.”  


When he was done warning both students, Professor Scientia tightened his grip on the prince’s arms with one hand. He used his free hand to grip one of his thighs hard, keeping him in place before he proceeded with eating his taut hole.  


Prompto, meanwhile, reluctantly took several photos of his professor pleasuring his boyfriend. It should have agitated him when his boyfriend’s body responded to how fucking good his tongue felt, yet he found himself taking shots of the sight before him from different angles; Noct’s gagged face, the professor’s eyes closing from how delicious he tasted.  


Ignis swirled his tongue around the outside of the muscled ring, making note of how hairless his asshole was. He hummed delightedly before pushing his tongue inside, inducing another resounding whine from the restrained male. The latter started thrusting his hips against the desk he was bent over, craving release.  


“ _The hell is **wrong** with you??_” A full-toned voice boomed throughout the classroom, startling the two younger men.  


“Ah, Gladio, you’ve come just in time,” Ignis peered up at Professor Amicitia, who had crossed his arms and scowled, “I’m merely disciplining these pupils for cheating on their midterms. If they don’t comply, they are to be expelled.”  


As if a spell were cast on him, Gladiolus uncrossed his arms and quirked a brow.  


“Looks like I’ve gotta help you out then, Iggy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. Gladio's gonna help him punish them. :D


End file.
